


the blacksmith's apprentice

by Sevi (KelSevi)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelSevi/pseuds/Sevi
Summary: Dark Choco Cookie meets Avocado Cookie.
Kudos: 11





	the blacksmith's apprentice

_Ck-ting!_  
  
_Ck-ting!_  
  
_Ck-ting!_  
  
Round and round and round the clock, another _ck-ting! Ting! Ting!_ In the morning, a _ting;_ in the evening, a _ting._ And late at night, when the only light left is the the orange light of the fiery forge, a _ting!_  
  
This is the life Dark Choco Cookie always envied.  
  
He was always afforded the luxuries of princehood, of course. Manners and comnon decency appropriate for someone of his stature came with the filling in his body, as well as many of the appropriate activities. Learning to play multiple instruments, the right way to drink tea, and all those frivolous things... such was more to the style of an heiress apparent than to him, but endure it he did. Because he was a prince! Princes did princely things, because they were princes.  
  
There was no other way to live for him.  
  
Still, that did little to settle his active mind while enduring such arduously BORING tasks. With every tea conversation, his eyes always drifted down and left; with every instrument failed, he found new and interesting uses for the parts. His favorite thing to do was fence, and even then, fencing was but a mockery of the very thing he longed for.  
  
He wanted a proper sword.  
  


* * *

  
  
A blacksmith and his apprentice visited the castle one day. They were the primary suppliers for the castle staff and their swords. Dark Choco was by no means a shy Cookie, but looking upon the two, he wondered if they knew how out-of-place they looked. The both of them were sooty from head to toe, and wearing what he could only describe as the bare minimum - heavy, thick aprons and gloves, and goggles aplenty. It felt kind of jarring, especially compared to himself and the pure white garnments he wore.  
  
The blacksmith and his father stepped off into one room to continue discussion, leaving him to stand outside the king's room with the apprentice. She looked to be a little older than him, and she wore enough muscle to make him think she could easily throw him down if she really wanted to. It was kind of intimidating, to be honest.  
  
Still, he was a friendly sort. And so he said hello.  
  
"Hey there," she called back, smiling just as friendly. "You're the king's child, right?"  
  
"That's right," Dark Choco affirmed, and he set his hand on his hip as he spoke. "My name is Dark Choco Cookie. And you are...?"  
  
"Avocado Cookie! At your service, Your Dark Majesty." She grinned at him, and he could only blink at the title, but before he could respond, she continued: "Sure is a nice day today, huh? Say, did you hear about the flying fish with its babies the other day? I heard it caused a huge ROE-ckus!"  
  
... What.  
  
In awe, Dark Choco found himself unable to respond... but that didn't stop the apprentice from talking. "But, you know, it's supposed to start snowing later. I'm not gonna let that stop me from making today an -ice day, though! HAHA!"  
  
And the puns just kept coming. It was mostly Avocado talking, and talk she did! Each new pun was like a worse version of the last one, and it honestly left the prince's mind spinning. But when her mentor returned, she only giggled and left with nary but a wave to Dark Choco. Bewildered, he waved back... unsure of what to think about her.  
  
Was she really going to be making them weapons...?  
  


* * *

  
  
The first time he snuck out to town, he found himself inexplicably drawn to one lonesome structure separated from the rest of the gingerbread houses and stores. It had a huge smokestack, and it was constantly puffing out smoke... He had seen the stream of smoke from afar, in his room, but never had he seen what was making it. Now, he was face-to-face with it.  
  
And one of its inhabitants, who caught his presence in the corner of her eye.  
  
Dark Choco was standing outside the entrance, peering inside. The place smelled of hot air, smoke, and a strangely sweet scent he couldn't quite place. He knew what this place was - a blacksmith - but he had never seen one up close. And coming from within, a sound.  
  
_Ck-ting! Ting! Ting!_  
  
He saw her before she saw him. Hunched over a table, whacking away at something white-hot, an avocado hammer in one hand and the other gripping tongs... Avocado Cookie, slaving away over some metal. Like this, illuminated by the backglow of the forge right behind her, she was cast in a light he had never seen. Sooty, sweaty, but hard at work to earn her keep.  
  
She looked up, eyes hidden by her goggles, and gazes out at him. It was the second time he had ever seen her, but it was also the most serious.  
  
... Her expression lit up, and she chuckled as she went back to working the metal. "Prince! What's bakin'?"  
  
"... 'Baking'?"  
  
"Yeah, like 'what's cookin', but we're Cookies, so... don't make me explain the joke!"  
  
Oh. Dark Choco laughed incredulously, and then slowly stepped inside. "Sorry. Um... what're you doing?"  
  
Avocado gave the metal in front of her a few more whacks, quickly inspected it front to back, and then moved it into a nearby bucket - dousing it with a harsh _PSSSSsssshhhhh._ "Metalworking. 'cause you better hope the metal is working, haha!"  
  
"... Right." This is just a thing with her, Dark Choco supposed. "So, what is this you're making?"  
  
"A sword." Very offhand, but then Avocado set down her tongs and then pulled up her goggles. "And what about you, Prince? I didn't know you were comin', or else I would have given you a grand tour of the place."  
  
Dark Choco smiled a little, then shakes his head. "No, it's okay. Actually, I wanted to see this place for myself... I'm honestly quite glad I saw what I did."  
  
"Really?" Avocado scratched her cheek, curiously. "Well, I'm just makin' blades. Can't imagine it's all that interesting to you, but..."  
  
He shook his head. "In fact," he started, his voice rising excitedly, "it's the most interesting thing in the world to me. I always wanted to know where swords come from! Since I can't have one of my own, I mean..."  
  
"Huh, the more you know. And knowin's half the battle!" Avocado laughed again, then turned back to the bucket. "Well, go strap on some goggles, Your Princeliness - you wanna see what puts the 'wor' in ' sword'? I'll show you!"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly--" Dark Choco couldn't finish his thought, because Avocado suddenly ran to the back of the shop, then returned with a pair of goggles she more or less threw at the prince. And at that point, it would have been rude to refuse... so, he silently put them on, then tied his hair back into a high ponytail.  
  
That evening, Dark Choco learned for the very first time how a sword is smithed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that Dark Choco Cookie was the prince to the Cookie Kingdom and that he and Avocado Cookie are best friends. :)


End file.
